Sharing The After Hours
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: Finn's feelings for Kurt are changing. Kurt's feelings for Finn are as strong as ever. Will one night together help these feelings come out?


**AN: Hi! I'm taking a break from **_**Musical Notes **_**to bring you a one-shot about my newest obbsession: Glee! Though I love the show, the biggest reason I'm hooked is...Kurt Hummel! And his relationship with Finn! (I started watching Glee on the **_**Theatricality**_** episode) So here's a cute little Finn/Kurt songfic! The disclaimer, Monsiuer Hummel?**

**Kurt: Christina doesn't own Glee, it's characters, or the song used in this story. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was ordering shoes online and I'd like to get back to that.**

**Christina: *rolls eyes* and I love you why?**

**Kurt: Cause, without me, your wardrobe would force you into social suicide?**

**Christina: :( ...Kurt, you're mean...**

**Kurt: I'm sorry, sweetie. *hugs***

**Christina: :) *hugs* Yay! Now, the story!**

**Bold-** Finn singing

_Italics- _Kurt singing (plus ringtone)

_**Bold Italics-**_ Both singing

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Finn Hudson was having a crisis. Puck and Quinn were out on a double date with Rachel and Jesse, leaving him without friends. Not that Mecedes, Tina, Matt, Mike, Brittany, Santana, and Artie weren't good company, it's just he wasn't as close to them as the four mentioned before.

Laying back down on his messy sheets, Finn flipped through his phone. As he past the Js and hit the Ks, he spotted Kurt's name. Finger frozen over the call button for what seemed like an eternity, Finn finally closed his phone. Kurt was good company-but that was the problem. Lately, feelings stronger then friendship or even brotherhood were seeming to leak out of his heart whenever Kurt was around. Finn was not prepared for this new development in his love life, so he figured keeping his distance from Kurt for a while might tone down the feelings.

_"This door is always open. This door is always open. No one has the guts to shut us out." _Finn's phone sang the words of the We Are Scientist's song _After Hours_. Kurt's ringtone. Finn hesitated before answering with a tentitive, "H-hello?"

"Finn! Glad I could reach you!" Kurt's excited voice poured into Finn's ear. "Listen", the smaller boy went on. "Mercedes and Tina are both busy tonight and I'm as bored as Shue during a Rachel-Diva rant."

"Trust me, your diva rants bore him more." Finn smiled. He could practically feel Kurt's eyes rolling.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I rented a couple of movies, and I'd really enjoy the company."

Finn bit his lip. "No _Sex in the City_, I hope." he joked to cover up his unease. Was this a date invitation? Or was he analyzing things to much? God, he felt like... a girl.

Kurt's laugh gave Finn a warm feeling inside. "No, no, the girls out-voted me 2 to 1 on that one. I got _Phantom of the Opera_, _RENT_, _Pirates of the Caribean_, _Public Enemies _and _Sweeney Todd._"

"That's alot of movies."

"Yeah, well, Mercedes wanted musicals and Tina wanted Johnny Depp and by the time the compromised with _Sweeney Todd_, they couldn't **bear** to put back the others."

Finn had trouble not laughing at the catty tone of Kurt's voice. "Sounds good. Want me to pick up some pizza or something?"

"No need, we're all set."

"Cool. So, uh, see you in a bit then." Finn and Kurt exchanged farewells and hung up. Finn was about to leave when he was struck by a thought so foreign to his thought process, he wasn't even sure he'd thought it. _What should I wear?_

Finn took a deep breath before beating his fist against the Hummel's door. He counted Mississippis until the door opened to reveal a smiling Kurt, dressed casually- and for Kurt, almost grungy- in a black and red polo shirt and dark grey skinny jeans.

"Hey. You look good." the compliment fell from Finn's mouth before he could catch himself.

But Kurt didn't take it the wrong way. His cheeks turned a little pink, but he smiled warmly at the taller boy and uttered a simple "Thank you." before stepping out of the door frame and gesturing for Finn to enter the house.

Finn made himself comfortable on the couch, watching as Kurt put _Pirates_ in the DVD player, then settling down on the couch next to Finn. Kurt's eyes were trained on Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom and Kiera Knightly, taking occational breaks to grab food off the coffe table in front of them. Finn watched him out of the corner of his eye. Kurt was lovely when he ate, Finn noted. He loved the delicate way Kurt popped Skittles into his mouth. Kurt really seemed to like green Skittles.** More then once, Kurt would turn and catch Finn staring at him, sending the taller boy a smirk. The first time Finn looked away, red as a cherry. But the second, third and fourth times, he simply returned Kurt's smirk with a little smile.

Halfway into the second movie, _Sweeney Todd_, Kurt paused the movie and turned to Finn, a completely serious question falling from his lips:

"Finn, do you wanna go for a drive?"

Finn looked at the smaller boy confused. "What about the movies?"

Kurt smiled. "I think we've watched enough Johnny Depp for the evening, don't you?"

Finn laughed at this observation. "I thought you were a fan."

"I'm more of an Orlando Bloom man, but that's besides the point."

They laughed for a few moments, until Finn remarked, "Where would we go?"

Kurt shrugged, as he turned off the TV. "Does it really matter?"

Finn couldn't argue with that. He hopped off the couch and Kurt took his hand, leading him out the door.

"Finn Hudson, where on Earth are we going?" Kurt asked the boy in the driver's seat. After half and hour, staring at the lights of Lima was becoming unamusing.

"You'll see." Said the jock, turning the wheel sharply to the left with one hand, as Kurt still held the other.

Kurt sighed theatricaly, and focused his attention to Finn's radio. He turned the knob several times until finally settling on The Mix, a station he knew Finn liked.

"Coming up, We Are Scientists with _After Hours._" the DJ announced.

Kurt gasped. "My song!" He exclaimed, bouncing in his seat as Finn laughed at his antics. Kurt stuck his tongue out jokingly at Finn before singing along with Keith Murray's voice.

_"This door is always open. This door is always open. No one has the guts to shut us out. But if we have to go now, I guess there's always hope that someplace will be serving after hours."_

Finn smiled at the beauty of Kurt's voice. He couldn't help but joining him in the chorus.

_**"This night is winding down, but time means nothing. As always at this hour, time means nothing. One final, final round cause time means nothing. Say that you'll stay. Say that you'll stay."**_

Kurt watched Finn happily as he sang the next verse.

**"We're finally drunk enough that we're finally soaking up the hours that everyone else throws away. And if we have to go now, I guess there's always hope tomorrow night will be more of the same." **

Finn made sure to look Kurt in the eye as he sang those last few lines. The soprano blushed and squeezed Finn's hand as the chorus came around again.

_**"This night is winding down, but time means nothing. As always at this hour, time means nothing. One final, final round cause time means nothing. Say that you'll stay. Say that you'll stay."**_

During the musical interlude, Finn finally parked. Kurt rolled down his window to look at his surroundings. They were at the beach. Finn Hudson had driven him to the beach. Kurt looked at Finn, mouth open to try to express what he was feeling. But something was in the way.

Finn's lips.

Kurt didn't waste a second. He closed his eyes, afraid this was all a dream. The hand Finn had been using to steer was cradling Kurt's face, soft and warm. Kurt's other hand reached up into Finn's brown locks, holding Finn where he was. Though, it'd didn't seem as though Finn was going to move anytime soon.

Finn broke off, staying just a couple inches from Kurt's mouth, to sing in a breathless voice.

**"We're all right where we're supposed to be. We're all right where we're supposed to be. We're all right where we're supposed to be. We're all right where we're supposed to be."**

Kurt beamed before reconnecting his lips with Finn's. The song finished as the boys continued to kiss. The DJ's voice broke the spell and the boys broke apart. They stared at each other, breathing raggedly, until they smiled at each other simultaniously. No words needed to be said to understand what had happend. Kurt, keeping his eyes on Finn, got out of the car. Confused, FInn followed. Kurt sent his...boyfriend? Oh god, this was so surreal. Yet so natural... Kurt sent his boyfriend a grin, before running toward the sand. It took a moment for Finn to catch up, but when he did, he smirked and ran after the smaller boy.

Finn finally caught up to Kurt, and he tackled him to the sand. "Fiiiiiiiinn!" Kurt whined jokingly from underneath him. "This outfit is Versace!"

Finn chuckled. "Somehow, I think you'll get over it." he remarked, kissing Kurt softly before getting off him. Kurt snuggled against Finn's chest and Finn wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder. This was easy as breathing. How had they not noticed this before?

"Think we should be getting back soon?" Kurt looked up, ocean green eyes big and curious.

Finn wasn't sure when, but he had fallen for the soprano he held so closely. And he wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled down at his boyfriend. "Naw, I think we're all right where we're supposed to be." he answered.

Kurt giggled. "Our song." he stated simpley.

Finn liked the thought of sharing a song with Kurt. Something to symbolize their bond.

"Yeah. Our song."

And that's exactly what Finn hummed as he stroked the hair of the one he loved, who was starting to fall asleep. Come to think of it, Finn was pretty tired too. The last thing he saw before his head hit the sand, was Kurt's face, illuminated by moonlight.

Finn had never seen anything more beautiful then his boyfriend basking in the glow of the after hours.

**AN: Hope you like it! If you did, take a couple seconds to review or message me!**

****the green Skittles referrence from debraelq's Finn/Kurt story **_**First Kiss.**_** Please check it out!**


End file.
